


Falling

by FluffyVK



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crying, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Risky Behaviour, Self-Endangerment, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyVK/pseuds/FluffyVK
Summary: Shizuo finds Izaya on a rooftop and is relieved to make an interesting discovery.





	Falling

"They are so quiet this evening.. I wonder, what might have caused this?"

Izaya watched as citizens of Ikebukuro hurried through its streets. He leaned back against the railing of the very same rooftop, where he usually met his suicidal playthings. A grin spread across his face as he pushed himself to his feet, dangerously close to the edge.

"What do you think, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo approached the informant, cautiously observing him. 

"Why did you call me here, flea?", Shizuo growled, already growing more irritated by the second.

Izaya only chuckled and leaned forward, his eyes never once leaving his beloved humans. Goosebumps covered Shizuo's skin as he watched the other. How was he able to laugh, while leaning over the edge of a five story building?

"You know, Shizu-chan..", Izaya straightened himself and turned to the right: "I have always wondered.."

He took a step forward, balancing himself with his arms: "What if I never sent that gang after you?"

Another step forward. And yet another.

Shizuo hesitantly moved towards Izaya, not sure what to expect next.

"What if we met each other on good terms?"

Another step, this one a little too wobbly for Shizuo's liking.

"Get over here, flea", he ordered, slowly making his way over to the railing.

But Izaya continued his string of thought.

"What if we actually became friends? We aren't too different after all", he chuckled. 

Another step forward. Izaya swayed to the side, startling Shizuo. The debt collector instinctively reached out his hand, but Izaya caught himself in time and only laughed. Shizuo on the other hand didn't understand what exactly was so amusing about the situation at hand and curled his fingers into a fist.

"I'm serious, Izaya", he threatened, but again, the informant didn't listen.

He took another step forward and looked up, before taking yet another step.

"It's funny how one action can ruin something so beautiful. We could have done so many fun things~!"

Izaya twirled around once, twice, until he felt dizzy. He held his head and chuckled as he swayed from side to side, continuing on his way, almost stepping off the edge in the process. Shizuo hesitated and took a startled step towards him, but Izaya laughed and skipped to the corner of the building. Never batting an eye at the danger he was putting himself in. 

"Shizu-chan..", he mumbled, looking out at the golden shine of the setting sun: "It hurts, you know?"

Shizuo's adrenaline was running wild by then and he didn't understand where all of this was coming from. Has Izaya been bottling this up since highschool? And why would Shizuo even care? Granted he didn't want to actually hurt anyone, let alone kill them, but did that change anything? His nemesis was standing in front of him and instead of being filled with utter hate and rage, he was scared for the informant's life.

"I have been trying to cope", Izaya muttered: "To find something to relieve these thoughts, to distract myself."

Shizuo listened closely, afraid to miss any of the words, the syllables, the letters that came out of Izaya's mouth. He watched every twitch of the other's muscles, how Izaya's hands trembled, how his feet shifted towards the edge of the roof.

"But I couldn't find anything", the informant continued: "And I realized that I didn't hate you at all. But I refused to believe anything else, because I couldn't handle the fact, that the human I am most infatuated with couldn't stand the sight of me or even the way I smell."

He chuckled to himself and Shizuo felt the guilt crawling on his back.

"I was at my wits end. Frustrated, confused, only saw two options for myself."

Izaya looked down at his left hand, at the now empty streets beneath them: "Either jump", his gaze wandered to his right hand, to the subtle shine of Shizuo's dress shoes: "Or let myself fall."

Shizuo's eyes widened, his adrenaline peaking at that point. He rushed towards the informant.

"And I..", Izaya shifted, turning to look at Shizuo's panicked expression.

A wide grin was spread across his face as tears streamed down his cheeks, collecting at his chin and falling faster than he could wipe at them.

"..Chose to let myself fall."

Just as Shizuo reached his hand towards the informant, his own eyes on the brink of shedding tears, Izaya leaped over the railing and pulled the other by the collar, crashing their lips together.  
Shizuo stopped his momentum by grabbing the railing, his other arm wrapped around Izaya's waist.  
They stood there for a few seconds, before Izaya pulled back.

"And boy did I fall hard..", he muttered, chuckling as he wiped at his eyes.

Shizuo stared at him for a moment, processing what had just happened. His expression suddenly turned sour, before he pulled Izaya into a hug, gripping the informant's jacket as if the other would disappear at any moment.

"You idiot!", he yelled, burying his head in Izaya's shoulder, his grip tightening even more.

With a soft smile, Izaya tightly wrapped his arms around Shizuo.

Suddenly Shizuo pulled back, looking down at Izaya's beautiful smile, tainted by his tears.

Izaya closed his eye, as Shizuo softly traced a thumb over his cheek. His lips found their way onto Izaya's again.

And as the last ray of sunshine disappeared, Izaya smiled into the kiss as he was finally able to let go of his troubles.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
